csofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden firearms
Golden firearms are premium firearms that can only be obtained via Code Boxes, and are purchasable by both Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists in-game. They have miniscule improvements over their original counterparts, or no performance improvements at all. Their function is only for aesthetic purpose. These are the weapons that have the golden variant: =CSO= Pistol IMI Desert Eagle Gold Edition= Desert Eagle, gold plated, with dragon engraving. This variant has higher knockback power against zombies than the original weapon. |-| Luger P08 Gold Edition= Luger P08 plated with gold. This weapon is released earlier than the original Luger in some regions of Counter-Strike Online and shares the same stats as the original weapon. |-| M79 Saw Off Gold Edition= M79 Saw Off plated with gold. Its pistol grip is made from wood. The user has one additional 40×46mm grenade in reserve when using this weapon and it deals more damage. |-| King Cobra Gold Edition= King Cobra plated with gold. This variant has increased rate of fire by 1% for A mode. Shotgun Winchester M1887 Gold= Winchester M1887 plated with gold. It does higher damage than the original weapon. In Mainland China version, this variant can hold up to 9 shells at once and 36 rounds in reserve while the original one can hold up to 8 shells and 32 shells in reserve. |-| KSG-12 Gold= KSG-12 Gold Edition is lighter by 2% than the original weapon. |-| UTS-15 Pink Gold= UTS-15 plated with pink-tinted gold. It is lighter than the original UTS-15 by 2%. |-| Double-Barrel Gold= Double-Barrel plated with gold. This variant is lighter by 1% compared to the original Double-Barrel. Submachine gun HK MP5 Gold Edition= MP5 plated with gold, with its buttstock, pistol grip and handguard made from wood. This variant has higher knockback power against zombies, compared to the stock MP5. |-| Thompson Chicago Gold Edition= Thompson Chicago Gold Edition is lighter and has a higher rate of fire than the original weapon but has lower accuracy. Assault rifle AK-47 Gold Edition= AK-47 plated with gold. There is a dragon arc on the receiver. This variant shares the same animations with the AKM except the cocking animation and shares the same performance as original AK-47. |-| M4A1 Gold Edition= M4A1 plated with gold. The gold variant uses RIS handguard with a foregrip and a tactical flashlight attached to it. It shares the same performance as the original weapon and the only difference is that it can be purchased by both teams and has different animations. |-| M14 EBR Gold Edition= M14 EBR Gold Edition is 2% lighter and has 1% higher rate of fire than the original weapon. |-| StG 44 Gold Edition= StG44 Gold Edition is lighter than the original weapon by 1%. |-| HK G11 Gold Edition= HK G11 plated with gold. It is lighter than the original weapon by 1%. Sniper rifle TRG-42 White Gold Edition= TRG-42 White Gold or TRG-42 Platinum Edition is lighter by 2% compared to the original weapon. |-| HK SL8 Gold Edition= SL8 Gold Edition holds 5 extra rounds in every magazine. |-| Walther WA2000 Gold Edition= WA2000 Gold Edition has handguard and parts of the stock made from wood. This variant has 3 extra rounds, which totals to 15 rounds per magazine compared to the original's 12 rounds. |-| AS50 Pink Gold Edition= AS50 Pink Gold Edition is lighter than the original weapon by 2%. Machine gun MG3 Gold Edition= Rheinmetall MG3 plated with gold. Its buttstock and pistol grip are made from wood. This variant has higher accuracy than the original MG3. |-| HK23E Gold Edition= HK23E plated with gold. Its buttstock and pistol grip are made from wood. This variant has 20 extra rounds, which totals to 120 rounds in a box from the original's 100 rounds. |-| M60E4 Gold Edition= M60E4 plated with gold. Its pistol grip and hand guard are made from wood. It is lighter than the original M60E4 by 1%. |-| MG36 Gold Edition= MG36 plated with gold. It is lighter than the original MG36 by 1%. |-| PKM Gold Edition= PKM plated with gold. It is lighter than the original weapon. Equipment Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold= A golden-edition variant of Magnum Drill, designed to exemplify aggression. Its level is the same as Magnum Drill Chimera. It is fed with 50 rounds of 4-gauge shotgun shells and equipped with a giant drill to penetrate and crush enemies. Hitmarkers appear upon a successful hit. Trivia *The release of new gold edition weapons are stopped by Nexon KR by replacing the update with costumes. However, Magnum Drill Gold is released in October 2017 as a grand prize for Find the Zombies event. |-| Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold= A fully-enhanced golden Red Dragon Cannon that has been elevated to the Transcendence Series, this weapon trades +6 Red Dragon Cannon's stun for knockback. Better suited to survival than eliminating zombies, it features infinite ammo in Zombie Scenario and hitmarkers in all modes. =CSO2= Implemented weapons New= Acr gold.png|Bushmaster ACR ScarL gold.png|FN SCAR L/CSO2 Ak12 gold.png|Izmash AK-12 Aek973 gold.png|KMP AEK-973 Glock18gold.png|Glock 18c/CSO2 Elitesgold.png|Beretta 92G Elite II/CSO2 Usp45gold.png|USP/CSO2 Akmgold.png|AKM/CSO2 Mk18gold.png|MK18 Mod1 Awmgold.png|AI AWM Golden battle toy hammer.png|Battle Toy Hammer |-| Classic= Crowbar gold b.png|Crowbar/CSO2 Harpoongold.png|Harpoon Gold Netlaunchergold.png|Net Launcher Gold Wrenchgold1 s.png|Pipe Wrench Huntknife gold s.png|Hunting Knife M60 gold1 s.png|M60E4/CSO2 Awp gold2 s.png|Accuracy International AWP/CSO2 Scout gold1 s.png|Steyr Scout/CSO2 M4a1 gold s.png|M4A1/CSO2 Famas gold1 s.png|FAMAS F1/CSO2 Galil gold1 s.png|Galil/CSO2 Mp5 gold1 s.png|MP5/CSO2 M3 gold1 s.png|Benelli M3/CSO2 Anaconda gold1 s.png|Colt Anaconda/CSO2 Deserteagle gold1 s.png|IMI Desert Eagle/CSO2 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Code box items Category:Premium weapons